Party!
by devilburns
Summary: GotenTrunks TienYamcha -COMPLETE! is Goku's birthday,and it's fancy dress.what will everyone come as and can the crew have a happy night without any trouble.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer -  I do not own DragonBall Z/GT In any way.

Timeline – this is a mixer of universes it can anywhere but I would say between Z and GT. 

Warnings – Yaoi – Goten/Trunks 

                          Tien/ Yamcha

Rating -  PG16 – R for a couple of scene only. 

Summary – Goku's Birthday Party and costumes have to be worn. What will every one wear.

Humour, Romance, Angst and Lemon.

Chapter one.

Goten flew into the Brief's home landing at the door ready to do training. Goku landed next to him smiling before pushing the door open.

"Vegeta!" he yelled walking through the house.

"what is it clown?" growled Vegeta storming into the lounge.

"Training" said Goku before following Vegeta to the Gravity Chamber. Goten watched them go and was about to ask when.

"the brat's in his room" shouted Vegeta. Goten walked towards the lavender haired boys room, he went in the see the boy asleep at his desk.

"Same old Trunks" he smiled before moving towards the older teen to see his sleeping face.

*_he's cute when he's sleep, not that he's not the rest of the time* _ he thought as he brushed a strand of hair that had escaped from Trunks ponytail, out of his face waking the other boy.

"Goten?" Trunks asked sleepily stretching like a cat before looking at Goten "why you here so early?"

"Dad is training with Vegeta" he stated standing up before looking sternly at Trunks " and what time did you get in last night?" 

"not that late" replied Trunks standing up as well "but I got stuck into these reports and must have lost track of time" he grinned sheepishly " we better go, follow Dad and Goku to train before they come and find us."

"suppose" smirked Goten before kissing Trunks on the lips running his tongue a cross trunks bottom lip asking for entrance, he was gladly received. They pulled away from each other.

"now I don't want to go" muttered Trunks stifling a yawn.

"Come on, or Vegeta will be on out cases" said Goten pulling Trunks out of the room. Trunks had time to snag his sword before he was pulled from the room.

The pair walked towards the gravity Chamber waiting for their fathers to fine their training or at least come out. They didn't have to wait long before the door burst open with Vegeta storming out his training clothes singed and smoking. Goku followed without any sign of there being a fight smiling.

"what are you two standing about for?" shouted Vegeta before storming off. Goku beamed at the teenagers.

"What did you do?" asked Goten seeing the twinkle in his dad's eyes.

"made a bet with him about my birthday party" smiled Goku.

"What kind?" asked Trunks stifling another yawn.

"If I won the fight then Vegeta would have to dress up like everyone else at the party"

"it's fancy dress?" said Trunks starting.

"I told you" said Goten.

"did you?" said Trunks smiling apologetically.

"yes" said Goten before turning back to his father "so I take it you won"

"was there any doubt?" muttered Trunks.

"yes I won and his pride wont let him back out" said Goku smiling even wider.

"wonder what he will come as?" thought Goten out loud.

"no idea" said Goku "you better get ready to train, Yamcha and Tien said the you can use the forest by their house to train" said the powerful fighter before leaving the teenagers to get ready so they could fly towards the forest house that Tien and Yamcha owned.

~~##~~

Yamcha shifted in bed moving to curl up under the quilt noticing the warmth of Tien had gone, muttering to himself he got up moving to the bathroom, letting the warm water of the shower run down his body, washing his long black hair that now wet brushed his backside. He jumped slightly when two arms circled him pulling him closer to a muscular chest.

"morning" rumbled Tien kissing the back of Yamcha's neck before turning him to face him, sweeping him into a passionate kiss that woke Yamcha up a lot quicker than any form of caffeine.

"morning to you to" he purred holding the older man closer.

"We better get ready, Trunks and Goten will be here soon" said Tien reaching up to get the shampoo to wash Yamcha's hair, he loved the feel of the long raven locks. Yamcha purred slightly when Tien massaged his scalp causing Tien to chuckle.

"I'm sure you where a cat in a earlier life" he said 

"Meow" retorted Yamcha washing the soap out before adding conditioner. The couple finished their showers and dried the other off. Tien changed into his usual white T-Shirt and green trousers, while Yamcha put on his red fighting suit before tying his hair into a ponytail. Tien walked into the kitchen to make breakfast and a lot of it seeing as two Demi-Sajins were coming over. They didn't have to wait long before the sound of laughing and sense the others power level.

"TIEN, YAMCHA" shouted Goten walking through the door into the kitchen "ready to train" he added when Trunks walked in.

"eat up then we will" said Yamcha finishing his own food. The food disappeared quickly and cleanly as Goten and Trunks attack the food.

"Well that's over, lets do some training" smiled Tien walking out of the kitchen with the younger ones following.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 hours later Trunks slumped against Goten's shoulder yawning widely blinking sleepily round him.

"tired?" asked Goten looking down at the lavender haired teen.

"hun" replied Trunks yawning once more. Yamcha came to sit near them leaning against a tree.

"Man, this is tiring" he said.

"only because your getting soft" teased Tien, Yamcha suck his tongue out in reply. 

"Tien, what are you wearing for dad's party?" asked Goten changing the subject.

"No idea" replied Tien, seeing the glint in Goten's eyes he could tell the teen had come up something.

"wanna help me make lunch Goten, leave these here to rest" said Tien indicating that he had seen the glint.

"Sure" Goten replied moving Trunks to lean on the tree he had been using earlier. "get some sleep" he ordered gently.

Yamcha smiled at the couple before lying in the sun giving a contented purr, Tien chuckled at that *_defiantly a cat*_

~~##~~

"What's your plan?" asked Tien once they were out of hearing range.

"a bet with out other half, that we are sure to win" said Goten leaning on the table.

"What's the prize?" 

"we get to choose their costumes for the party" smirked Goten

"alright, so what's the bet?" asked Tien making the lunch

"that Jackie will win the fight against Jones" said Goten 

"but the fight happened last night, we know that Jackie won" stated Tien

"yes but does Yamcha or Trunks know that?" asked Goten

"We could find out, the fight is repeated at 3 o'clock"

"Exactly! If they haven't seen it they wont know that it is a repeat" smiled Goten before helping Tien carry the sandwiches outside.

~~##~~

"Hey Trunks, did you see Jackie's fight the other night?" asked Goten going over to the other men.

"No" replied Trunks sitting up.

"what about you Yamcha?" Goten asked.

"missed it, I had a match" answered Yamcha propping himself up.

"well he's next one is at 3" said Tien handing out the lunch.

"Cool, you wanna stay over and watch it?" asked Yamcha before digging into his sandwich.

"suppose" agreed Trunks seeing the pleading in Goten's eyes.

"Settled then" smiled Tien.

The group finished off their sandwiches , before moving inside to watch the match, Tien and Goten not believing that this might actually work. The fight started with Jones beating Jackie into the ground using better punches and dodging the ones thrown at him and he won the first two rounds. In the peak Goten turned to the others.

"how about we make this more interesting?" he said grinning.

"by what?" asked Yamcha eyes trained on the T.V..

"how about a bet, we all chose someone who we think with, the opposite to your partner, and the winners get to chose the losers costume for the party" said Goten smirking to himself.

"I chose Jones" said Trunks watching the man win another round.

"So do I" said Yamcha quickly, smiling slightly thinking he would be choosing what Tien would be wearing.

"looks like Tien and I have Jackie" said Goten worriedly but inside was laughing his head off.

The fight had been going on for an hour and there had been a dramatic turn around with Jackie now leading 5 round to 3"

"shit" mumbled Yamcha.

"Come on Jones" came out of Trunks mouth. Tien and Goten smirked widely when Jackie knocked Jones out. Yamcha and Trunks stared in shock at the screen.

"looks like we won" said Tien smiling at his lover.

"fair is fair" said Yamcha " you chose our costumes"

Trunks turned to Goten not liking the evil glint in his eye. 

"I'm seriously going to regret this" he said before standing up. 

"we better get back before mom throws a wobbly at me for being late." Said Goten joining Trunks stood up.

"what to get together to go shopping to morrow?" Asked Goten.

"yeah sure" replied Tien walking the couple to the door.

More soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tien walked into the living room surprised not to see Yamcha.

"koi" he shouted

"yes" came Yamcha's voice from the bathroom. Tien wondered in smiling at the sight that he saw, he was greeted by a topless Yamcha about to pull his trousers down.

"enjoying the view" smirked Yamcha standing up. Tien moved over to the shorter man.

"I'd enjoy it more without these" he said as he pulled down Yamcha's trousers and boxers grinning at his now naked Koi. "much better"

Yamcha pouted before pressing against the other man. "it would be even better without those on" he said indicating to Tien's clothes. Tien swiftly took of his clothes before walking Yamcha to the bed pushing him, so the raven haired man was sprawled on the bed before going to lie on top of him. They kissed passionately battling for dominance, Yamcha wrapped his legs round Tien's waist once Tien had taken dominance of the kiss, arousal sky rocketed in the room moans of pleasure come from both men,

"TIEN YAMCHA YOU HERE" at this shout both men froze

"shit" swore Yamcha untangling himself from Tien sprinting to the bathroom leaving Tien to deal with the person who had arrived.

* * *

  


"Goku" said Tien walking to the front door in a dressing gown.

"I just wanting to make sure you where coming tomorrow" smiled Goku.

"yes we are" said Tien keeping his annoyance under control.

"O.K. thanks see you tomorrow" cried Goku before flying off. Tien slipping into the bathroom, annoyed at his lover for leaving him to deal with Goku and annoyed that they had been disrupted from there fun.  

"are you coming in or not?" asked Yamcha snapping Tien out of his thoughts, he slipped his dressing gown off and stepped into the shower, Yamcha turned to him.

"What did Goku want?" he asked leaning against the others muscular chest.

"Just making sure that we are going tomorrow" said Tien " which reminds me" Tien kissed Yamcha deeply running his hands down the wet body reaching the others backside, he raised his hand bringing it down sharply.

"what was that for?" pouted Yamcha.

"for leaving me to deal with Goku again" stated Tien.

"I'll make it up to you" purred Yamcha  before going to his knees, his face inline with Tien's large erection. He lapped it teasingly to start with making Tien growl impatiently before he took him whole into his mouth Tien's knees buckled slightly, no matter how many times Yamcha did this he could never tire of it, it didn't take long before he released his passion into Yamcha's throat. Yamcha rose from the shower bottom grinning widely before Tien pulling him into another deep kiss leaving both breathless.

"good thing I'm a quicker recover" smiled Tien as his erection sprang back to life as his kissed Yamcha, his hands travelling over the younger mans body, he ran his hand once more down Yamcha's back resting on his backside before pulling up urging Yamcha to lift hid legs up. Yamcha did as he was told wrapping his legs round Tien's waist grinding their arousals together. Tien walked carefully out of the bathroom into the bedroom ignoring the fact that they where wet. He lay Yamcha down carefully before digging round in the draw next to the bed finding the little tube he was looking for. He coated his figures with contents of the tube before moving down towards Yamcha's secret entrance, he prepared the raven haired man.

"damn it Tien NOW" ordered Yamcha arching off the bed. Tien grinned, not to disappointed his lover he thrust in causing Yamcha to moan in pleasure, the two bodies worked together writhing in pleasure, it wasn't long before joint shouts of fulfilment echoed through the house as Yamcha and Tien released their seed.

"we need another shower" said Tien pulling out of Yamcha.

"mummmm" mumbled Yamcha turned to curl up and fall asleep. Tien decided to let him rest going to clean himself before changing, he snuck into the bedroom.

"YAMCHA" shouted Tien making the other jump before he turned to glare at the older man.

"What?" growled Yamcha.

"get up and clean up, I'll make dinner" said Tien.

"but its my turn" said Yamcha following the other man, grabbing a cloth from the bathroom cleaning himself.

"It doesn't matter" said Tien brushing Yamcha's hair out of his face "plus you can't cook". Yamcha pouted and cross his arms.

"Can to" he sulked.

"Can not" retorted Tien walking round the room trying not to look at his naked lover.

"can to" said Yamcha walking towards him.

"don't argue with me" threatened Tien picking up a spatula waving it at Yamcha. "go and get changed"

"I can cook" said Yamcha stomping his foot playfully, looking like a toddler about to throw a tantrum.

"if your going to act like a child, then I'll treat you like one" warned Tien moving towards him with spatula in hand, his grin taking the edge off his words.

"really" retorted Yamcha challenging.

"yes" retorted Tien towering over the other man.

"your going to have to catch me first" smirked Yamcha before kissing Tien's noise and running off.

"that's it your getting it! Shouted Tien putting the spatula down as he ran after his lover. Finally he grabbed the other man throwing him onto the settee, sitting on his legs before attacking the younger mans sides, after a few minutes the raven haired man had tears running down his face.

"stop please" he said breathlessly squirming out of the way.

"Admit it" grinned Tien.

"fine…fine I admit I can't cook" panted Yamcha.

"good boy" said Tien getting up before moving into the kitchen. "go and get changed it going to be cold tonight"

Yamcha got up quickly doing as he had been told.

* * *

  



	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Goten and Trunks made it to the Briefs residence just before dark. Trunks shook himself.

"I really need coffee" he murmured moving towards the kitchen.

"Trunks, Sammy phoned" shouted Bulma as she walked towards the kitchen.

"O.K." replied Trunks drinking some coffee before moving to the phone.

"your father and I are going out for dinner and Bra in at a friends, so you got the place to yourself" she said coming in dressed in a black evening dress.

"O.K." Trunks yawned before walking over to the phone. "be back in a minute"

"Take a seat Goten" smiled Bulma handing him a cup of tea "had a good day"

"yes thank you" Goten smiled back drinking his drink. Vegeta walked into the kitchen, scowling at Goten before looking at Bulma.

"ready woman" he said.

"I'll just get my bag" she said walking back out. Trunks walked in sitting in one of the Kitchen chairs.

"I better get back" said Goten standing up, Trunks followed him "you better not be going back to work" he said kissing Trunks quickly.

"I'm not" said Trunks.

"I hope not, see you tomorrow" Goten smiled once more kissing Trunks before flying off. Trunks walked back into the Kitchen, slumping into the chair drinking the rest of his coffee.

"see you later Trunks" smiled Bulma as she walked towards the door Vegeta following.  

======

Goten walked into the Son's house passing Chi Chi in the Kitchen.

"mom is it alright if I stay at Trunk's tonight?" He asked

"if Bulma said it was alright" replied Chi Chi looking at her son.

"She said it was fine" smiled Goten.

"very well see you later" smiled Chi Chi. Goten kissed his mom quickly on the check before walking out of the house once more flying near to Trunk's, then he dulled his power level as he watched the front door, 10 minutes later Trunks walked out of the house briefcase in hand before he took off towards the office.

*_got ya* _Goten thought as he took off after his Koi.

~~##

Trunks yawned picking his case up.

"now Goten's gone, its work of me" he mumbled walking outside before taking off to the office. He flew up to his window of his office surprised to see the light on.

"Mr Briefs, I have the documents ready" smiled Sammy as he flew in dumping his case down.

"Thank you" he said sitting down looking over the document, stifling a yawn he really needed a good night sleep but that would be impossible with all the business that Capsule Corp dealt with and the training that his father wanted him to do.

"is there anything I can get you" Sammy asked walking towards the door.

"Could I have a coffee Black please" answered Trunks

"Make that to go" came Goten's voice

"Goten" stuttered Trunks standing up

"I thought you weren't going to work" recited Goten advancing on Trunks who smiled guiltily at the dark haired man.

"Sorry, but I need to do this" 

"when was the last time you have a proper night sleep?" asked Goten angrily.

"your not my minder and I can look after myself" snapped Trunks, his tiredness making him snappy. Sammy moved to the desk taking the documents.

"these don't need to be done until Wednesday so go home and take the hole of tomorrow off instead of just half of it" ordered Sammy moving towards the door taking the work with her.

"Come on Trunks, I've asked and I can stay at your so we can enjoy the night together" said Goten indicating what they could do. Trunks flopped in his chair yawning and rubbing his face.

"sorry for earlier, maybe a good sleep will do me good" he confessed.

Goten walked over to him, picking him up.

"hey" protested Trunks

"Tonight is for you to rest, so leave everything up to me" he said taking flight out of the window into the night carrying his partner.

##~~

A few minutes later the couple made it to the Briefs residence, Trunks opened the door while Goten carried him in, the dark haired man put Trunks gently on the settee.

"stay here" he ordered before walking off, Trunks got comfortable soon falling asleep.

Goten was in the bathroom running a hot bath with bubbles putting Trunks' favourite shampoo and conditioner out before collecting two towels ready for afterwards. Checking Trunks' bed making sure that it was made, he walked back into the lounge to see his lover dozing on the settee, smiling he moved towards him.

"Trunks" he whispered. Trunks moaned and moved blinking sleepily at Goten. "come on bath" he added pulling Trunks up, stopping just out of the bathroom.

"you can not enter without paying the runner of the bath" smirked Goten. Trunks groaned before moving forward before pulling Goten into a deep kiss.

"will that do?" he asked.

"for now" teased Goten before pulling him into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He turned to Trunks pulling him into a passionate kiss as he unbutton Trunks' shirt as he went, pushing it off the muscular but slender shoulders, before kissing a path down the revealed chest until he reached the suit trousers that he was wearing undoing them quickly before taking a step back.

"one more thing" the raven haired boy said before pulling the hair band the bound Trunks hair out, letting it cascade down Trunks' back reaching the tops of his thighs. Goten smiled at the sight of his lover, obviously staring at the lavender haired boy. Trunks' cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Goten" he moaned before moving forward to pull at Goten's clothes.

"get in the bath, I'll be in, in a minute" said Goten leading Trunks to the bath before stepping back stripping himself of his own clothed before getting into the bath behind Trunks, the other man leant back against Goten's chest. They sat like this for a while before Trunks yawned again snuggling back into Goten's arms. The raven haired boy reached for the bottles on the side.

"Trunks, you want me to wash your hair?" he asked.

"Hummmum" mumbled Trunks nodding his head in agreement. Goten set about washing the Lavender locks while with lover dozed. After half an hour in the bath, Goten decided it was time for them to get out, he got out nudging Trunks as he did.

"come on time to get out, I'll just brush your hair then you can go to sleep" said Goten helping Trunks out of the bath before wrapping a warm towel around him. Goten lead the way to the bedroom where he sat Trunks on a chair as he set about drying both of their bodies, as he finished he found Trunks' hairbrush between some files, turning Trunks to face his desk he set about brushing the lavender locks.

"Goten leave it" protested Trunks as he went to stand up.

"no I will get really knotty and you'll complain when you have to brush it tomorrow, so sit still" ordered Goten, signing when Trunks kept moving.

"if you don't keep still I'll use this brush for something other than brushing your hair" he warned.

"just leave it Goten" moaned Trunks getting up.

**Smack**

"ow" moaned Trunks

"I warned you, now sit down" said Goten.

"but I don't want to now plus my butt hurts" pouted Trunks.

Goten sighed before beginning to brush Trunks' hair once more before plaiting it.

"you'll thank me" he said looking into Trunks' blue eyes.

"can I go to sleep now?" Trunks asked using puppy eyes.

"Come on" smiled Goten pulling Trunks to bed. The couple cuddled up in Trunks' bed, the Lavender haired boy rested his head on Goten's chest.

"night Goten" yawned Trunks before falling into a restful sleep, Goten followed on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The couple woke the next day, Goten was woke up by something wet on his chest leading up to his lips where it finally rested before pulling back. He opened his eyes to meet with the playful sky blue eyes a hint of lust in their depth.

"morning" rumpled Goten giving Trunks a light kiss.

"morning" replied Trunks before continuing his journey.

"Ah Ah that will have to wait until later" moaned Goten when Trunks nibbled his stomach. 

"but it's only 6" said Trunks straddling Goten.

"and I have to go shopping with Tien to get the costumes at 9 and we have to get there"

"we?" asked Trunks

"you can stay with Yamcha, I don't want to have to get you back from work" said Goten pointedly, Trunks flushed red before looking away. "plus we have to do some training before it gets to late"

"so much for my day off" mumbled Trunks getting up and getting changed, chucking some clothes at Goten before grabbing his sword standing by the door waiting for his Koi.

"don't get all moody, you'll have to deal with Vegeta if you didn't do any training" said Goten changing into the clothes that Trunks had thrown at him.

"suppose your right" mumbled Trunks

"before we go can I have your measurement?" asked Goten

"What for?" asked the confused Trunks.

"so you costume fits" replied Goten.

"ok" said Trunks before giving Goten his measurement, Goten grinned in thank you before they moved down stairs, saying hello to Bulma as they pasted through the kitchen.

"your fathers are in the chamber" she said before set about cooking breakfast. Goten and Trunks stood opposite each other concentration set waiting for the other to attack. Goten shot a power ball at Trunks who deflected it with his sword.

"that the best you can do" smirked Trunks, sending his own power ball at Goten's feet coursing the other boy to fly up. He flew at Trunks and their fight really began, blocking and punching occasionally sending blast at each other but missing and hitting random objects in the garden but one didn't just explode it grunted, both teenagers stopped slowly turning to the sound to see a very angry Vegeta with a hole in his battle suit.

"Watch what you are doing brat" he yelled before storming into the house slamming the door.

"He'll be alright" said Goten almost questioning.

"once his ego recovers" sighed Trunks

"BREAKFAST" came Bra's voice from the back door as she glared at her brother.

"what's her problem?" whisper Goten.

"Dad's in a mood so she wont get what she wants" Trunks hissed back before going into the Kitchen.

=============

"Shit" came a yell accompanied by the smell of burning. Tien raced into the kitchen, it looked like a disaster area with black smoke billowing out of the oven.

"What happened?" he asked gingerly looking at Yamcha.

"I burnt breakfast" pouted Yamcha "is cereal alright?"

"yeah its fine" smiled Tien "Trunks and Goten should be over soon, do you want to come with me and Goten or do you want to stay here with Trunks?"

"Can I come? I need to get the Birthday boys present and card, I can get that while you get the costume" reasoned Yamcha getting over the cooking disaster.

"your smarter that people think you are" said Tien pulling Yamcha into his arms placing a kiss on his forehead.

"here are my measurement" said Yamcha giving Tien a piece of paper. "nothing to revealing please" he pleaded.

"Maybe, Maybe not" said Tien coyly "come on get ready to go."

The couple were ready and waiting outside the house by the time that Trunks and Goten arrived.

"sorry had to get out the house while avoiding Vegeta and Bra" said Goten glaring at Trunks.

"not my fault" said Trunks defensively.

"no of course not, you didn't hit Vegeta with a power ball or tip your drink over Bra" said Goten pointedly.

"What? She kept glaring at me" defended Trunks grinning.

"well that sounded fun" smiled Yamcha.

"are we going or not?" asked Tien.

"Trunks and Yamcha coming with" asked Goten.

"we're wonder off while you get the costumes" said Yamcha.

"that should be fine" said Trunks. The group took off into the sky landing near the outskirts of the town before entering the town to do their own thing.

===========

~Capsule Corp~

"are you short that it is straight?" asked Gohan looking down at his mother as he and Ubb held up a sign over the door.

"yes" said Chi Chi before hurrying off to talk to Bulma and Videl about the food. Goten Sighed when he reached the ground.

"I hope that dad likes this" he said 

"you know he will" said Bulma handing the boys a cup of tea. "you looked like you needed it"

"thanks Mrs Briefs" smiled Ubb as he took the drink.

"call me Bulma Ubb" she corrected gently before turning to leave. "hope you have your costumes sorted out"

"yes" both chorused before finished the decorations that filled the hall. Videl walked in to the main hall.

"Brilliant" she said smiling. "do you know how many have been invited" she asked.

"well there is the usual group and family like mom's sister's family and then cousin Yukio's family, that's it I think so roughly 30 or so" said Gohan thinking.

"ok Thanks" Videl smiled before kissing him quickly. "we should be finished soon so we can get ready"

"it starts at 7 right?" asked Ubb.

"yep, and can someone tell Chi Chi where Goten is please" came Bulma's voice.

"he went to town with Trunks, Yamcha and Tien to get costumes" said Ubb "I better get going, my mom will want me to do my chores before I go out"

"See you later Ubb" smiled Bulma "fly safely and Thank you for today"

"Bye" he said before flying out of the window.

"is everything done?" asked Gohan,

"yes, just Chi Chi fussing and triple checking everything" said Videl "we better go soon it is 3 already"

 Gohan turned to the Blue hair woman. "we better go, see you later and make sure mom gets home soon please"

"Go on, I'll make sure Chi gets home." Smiled Bulma watching the couple leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to :- 

Mr. Namek Dude – I'm sorry about the layout but hopefully it will get better.

chapter 6

The four had been in town for hours, Tien and Goten still trying to find the right costume.

"Ok this is the last one because I wanna go home" said Yamcha "Trunks and I will be in that coffee shop and we will wait for you, so just find anything" ordered Yamcha before dragging Trunks to the Café, while Tien and Goten went into the shop smiling happily when they found the right costume for themselves and their partners.

Yamcha sighed as he finally sat down with a coffee in his hand, smiling at Trunks who had the same reaction.

"How'd you get off work?" asked Yamcha.

"No Choice" replied Trunks "Goten caught me last night going to work, so I got told by Sammy to have the day off and get some rest" smiled Trunks sipping his drink. Yamcha looked up then back at Trunks.

"I think we should be wary because they have come out of that shop with bags and big grins on their faces"

"I'm really regretting making that bet" moaned Trunks gulping his coffee.

"I think I will be as well" agreed Yamcha.

Goten and Tien grinned madly at the thought of their lovers in the costumes that they had brought.

"this should be good" smirked Tien before pushing the door of the coffee shop open.

====

6 O' Clock arrived and the guest started to get ready, getting into their costume and make sure their family was on the way.

Chi Chi walked into the lounge of her home adjusting the skirt if her gladiators costume.

"how do I look?" she asked Goku as he came out of the kitchen.

"Gorgeous" he said as he clunked over in his costume, the Son's where as gladiators from the Roman realm, Goku in the Typical Male suite while Chi Chi worn a female version.

"you look nice, grandma, Grandpa"  came Pan's voice as she rushed in dressed in a snow white dress and her hair held back by a red ribbon.

"and you look beautiful" smiled Chi Chi ready to enjoy the night.

"Mom, can you take Pan, we're having a bit of trouble with my costume?" asked Gohan coming in smiling at his parents.

"That should be fine, see you there" said Goku taking Chi Chi in his arms, 

taking off towards the Capsule Corp, Pan close behind. 

~~~  
  


"Come on Yamcha, your turn in the shower" shouted Tien walking towards the lounge where the raven haired man was wrapping Goku's present.

"thanks, can I have my costume?" asked Yamcha

"after" said Tien walking into the bedroom to sort the costumes out. Yamcha had a quick shower before entering the bedroom a mixture of excitement and dread, at the costume that his lover had brought. He walked in seeing that Tien dressed in a smart suit with a black cloak, a black top hat lay on the bed, as the man drew a moustache on his upper lip.

"what?" asked Yamcha looking at the bag that had been left on his side.

"I'm going as Jack the ripper, so I need a victim" explained Tien. Carefully Yamcha walked over to the bag and peered in.

"no" he said pointedly.

"you backing out" teased Tien, tying the cloak round his neck.

"no" mumbled Yamcha "get out" he added pushing Tien out of the room. "act like a gentleman and wait out there until I've finished."

"o.k. o.k." grinned Tien grabbing his top hat before going to wait in the lounge. Yamcha looked down at his costume before setting about putting it on.

~~

"NO WAY!" came a yell near scream as Trunks walked through the door of his house, seeing an annoyed Bra storming into the kitchen. "this is your fault" she shouted, pointing accusingly at Trunks. The lavender haired boy raised an eye brow before walking passed her to his room.

"hey don't walk away from me" she shouted, Trunks sighed he was tired and she was ready pushing him, so smartly he kept walking.

"I said don't walk away from me" she screeched before he could stop himself a 

"what?" snapped out of his mouth as he span round to face his little sister.

"this is your fault!" she said.

"and what, oh spoilt brat, have I done now?" he shouted back.

"Dad being in a mood" she yelled back.

"aw, did daddies little girl not get what she wanted" he said in a baby voice, eyes flashing. "I really don't give a shit Bra" he added before turning to go to his room but ended up facing his mother.

"Language like that is not tolerated Trunks." Said Bulma, "but nor is blaming your brother for things that he has no control over. Now both of you get changed. Goten is in your room" said Bulma before going into her own room. 

Trunks followed her example moving to his room before he destroyed something and accidentally let it hit he sister. He reached his room without anymore problems, smiling when he saw Goten.

"you know that Vegeta will be in a god awful mood tonight" said Goten from his position by the window "so's Bra"

"when aren't they?" retorted Trunks sitting heavily on the bed.

"here's your costume" said Goten handing the bag over "but we should wait until your family has gone." He added.

"now I'm worried" said Trunks. His door burst open and Vegeta stood their with a fake beard and royal clothes on.

"listen Brat, keep a civil tongue in your head or I'll train with you at full power for a month" he snapped before walking out slamming the door.

"that was frightening" said Goten blinking slowly.

"yeah" said Trunks "but at least he dressed up" said Trunks

"what as?" asked Goten confused, it had just looked like Vegeta.

"my Grandfather, King Vegeta" smiled Trunks.

"Clever" complemented Goten. Bulma walked in looking stern.

"we're leaving are you going with Goten or us?"

"Goten" answered Trunks looking down.

"Fine" she said before coming in and shutting the door. "I don't blame you for finally snapping at Bra, just keep it polite next time" she added.

"yes mom" said Trunks "and you look very nice" he added looking at Bulma, who was wearing a long blue dress that flowed round her ankles, placed on her head was a golden crown.

"I've become Queen Bulma, for the night" she smiled before winking at Goten "see you later"

"she knows" accused Trunks looking at his Koi.

"she looked in the bag and left some things that will help" smiled Goten "I'll go and change in the bathroom or will never get to the party". Goten fled the room for the safety of the bathroom before Trunks tipped the contents of the bag out.

"GOTEN" came Trunks voice as he picked up the costume.

"no arguments" came Goten's muffled voice.

Trunks continued to grumble as he pulled on the costume.

~~~##


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to

BloodMistress – here is your update enjoy.!!!

Chapter 7

Tien pasted the lounge waiting for Yamcha.

"are you coming?" he yelled through the closed door.

"just a minute" said Yamcha before the door opened. "it this alright?" he asked.

Tien looked at what his boyfriend was wearing, smiling it looked better on Yamcha that it did in the shop.

"brilliant" he said. Yamcha was stood in a gothic style dress, the top part was of corset design, with a deep pink base colour with black ribbon crossing it creating a diamond effect over the pink, attached to that was a floor length black skirt with a slit up the side that reached Yamcha's mid-thigh showing the fish-net stockings and black boots that finished off the costume. Yamcha had applied a little make up and his hair now was in lose curls.

"I will have to keep my eye on you" whispered Tien linking arms with him. "ready my lady"

"yes My lord" Yamcha grinned before the couple flew off towards the party.

~~

Trunks sighed as he looked at himself in his mirror he didn't look that bad, just wished that Goten had chosen something a bit longer also he was a little miffed at how mush he looked like a 15 year old, Yes here he was stood looking at himself dressed as a school girl with a grey pinafore dress that just covered his backside with a tie, tied round his middle. He had put his hair into plaited pigtails and done his make up with the stuff that Bulma had left for him, blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and red lipstick. Once his face was done he turned to the shoes that Goten had got for him to wear.

"how in the hell am I meant to walk in them?" he wondered aloud picking up the black stiletto's that where by the bed. He slipped them on and stood shakily for a moment using his agility he tired to walk.

**THUMP**

"Are you alright?" came Goten's voice for down stairs.

"yeah fine" he shouted back as he stood once again, trying again this time making it to the door and down the stairs, wobbly but without falling over. He looked round the edge of the door keeping his body hidden as he looked at Goten.

"what are you meant to be?" he asked drawing attention to himself, Goten was stood in the middle of the room wearing what was a black scholars rope and one of those square hat things.

"well I'm a head master" he said picking up his cane "and I need a naughty school girl" he added pulling Trunks into the room.

"very funny" groaned Trunks.

"I like it" smirked Goten using his came to lift the back of Trunks skirt before it was batted away.

"pervert" smirked Trunks "we better go or I'm not going at all"

"come on then" said Goten grabbing hold of Trunks arm before flying towards capital corp.

~~~##

Yamcha and Tien landing in the car park in time to see trunks and Goten arrive,

"I'm not the only one in a skirt then" smiled Yamcha.

"at least your covers something" griped Trunks trying to pull his down.

"well are we going in?" asked Tien offering his arm to Yamcha as Goten did Trunks.

"it's now or never but you deal with my dad" said Trunks looking at Goten.

"cool costume" came Ubb's voice as he walked towards them or that is who they thought it was.

"Ubb?" asked Yamcha.

"yep, do you like?" Ubb smiled.

"the supreme Kai, who would have thought of that" said Goten looking at his friend, Ubb had bleached his hair and put face paint on to cover his tanned skin.

"my mom came up with it" confessed Ubb before looking carefully at the others "you know that both of you could pass as girls" he stated.

"oh Thank you" said Yamcha sarcastically before pulling Tien to the door, taking a breath before entering.

"come on Trunks, Yamcha is putting you to shame" teased Trunks pulling Trunk's arm.

"I am never doing this is public again" vowed Trunks before lowering power level and entering as well.

Goku was talking to Vegeta when Yamcha and Tien walked in, smiling brightly he walked over to them.

"Happy Birthday Goku" smiled Yamcha handing over the present.

"thank you Yamcha" beamed Goku unwrapping the present.

"wearing dress's now" came Vegeta's voice in a sneer.

"for a costume party yes" said Yamcha looking at Vegeta, keeping his anger under control

"and I think that it's beautiful" said Chi Chi as she and Bulma walked over.

"I like it Jack the Ripper and his victim" smiled Bulma

"then Gohan can come to the rescue" said Videl as she came to stand with them in a smart grey suit, her hair straightened and down, she was carrying a pad.

"who are you meant to be?" asked Tien.

"Lois Lane" she said " and here is my superman" she smiled as Gohan strolled towards them also dressed in a smart suit but his shirt was open revealing the top of a superman's costume.

"cool" smiled Yamcha, in the corner of his eye he saw Trunks dunk pass his father and walking quickly to the other end of the hall, he smirked to himself before returning to the conversations going on around him.

"Fancy a dance?" asked Tien taking Yamcha's hand.

"yes kind sir" smiled Yamcha before Tien swung him onto the dance floor.

~~~

Trunks slumped into one of the chairs that surrounded the hall, smiling when Goten handed him a drink.

"come on Trunks, this is a party, Enjoy it" beamed Goten before he was cut off by Bra.

"about time you saw the light" she said smiling.

"what do you mean?" asked Goten confused.

"got yourself a girl, and not with Trunks anymore" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"you what?" Goten said, Trunks smirked before leaning up to whisper in Goten's ear, sitting back down when he was done.

"Ah Yeah, I just had to have her you see" he grinned before taking Trunks' hand. "seeing that we have been here awhile, care to dance?" he asked.

"thank you" Trunks said softly, once they where on the dance floor they let out their laughter.

"no girl would ever beat you" said Goten as he swung Trunks round.

"an none you" Trunks smiled before kissing Goten deeply. The song changed and 'if you say my eyes are beautiful' by 'Whitney Houston' came on, sighing Trunks lay his head on Goten's shoulder closing his eyes as they swayed with the music.

*_maybe this isn't too bad*_ Trunks smirked before opening his eyes meeting with his moms, smiling at her who smiled brightly back, the song stopped and Bulma walked over to the couple.

"you look nice dear" she said smiling looking her son over. "I'll take it your father hasn't seen you yet"

"no, not yet Bra has" said Trunks

"but, She didn't know who you where" said Goten smiling. 

Vegeta moved towards Bulma drinks in his hands, handing one to Bulma before looking at Goten, then who was with him. 

*_she looked familiar*_

Trunks' eyes widened as he took a step back, he had avoided his dad for near enough the whole night and was hoping to leave before it finished. Vegeta stared at Trunks before it clicked.

"what in the hell are you wearing?" he shouted glaring at Trunks

"A Costume" said Trunks carefully, the music had carried on but it was quiet and the guest around them were staring at them.

"No son of mine wears dress's" bellowed Vegeta before turning on his heel and walking to the bar again.

"don't worry dear" smiled Bulma "it is a shock". Trunks sighed.

"I suppose" he smiled before Goten swung him around to dance once more. Trunks relaxed to the rhythm of the music and forgot his fathers words.

~~##


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you:-

Bri-Chan – Thank you for your review!!! 

Chapter 8

The night draw on and alcohol drinks, where drunk at an alarming rate, so everyone was doing things that normally would not happen Denda and Piccolo where laughing and joking against the bar complementing each other on their costume of coming as the other, Denda wore Piccolo's usual wore, while Piccolo wore what Denda usually wore. 18 and Krillin where dancing

with Marron looking like a scene out of a fairy tale, 18 was dressed as a witch with a long black dress and a pointed hat, she was smiling and dancing around with Marron in her arms dressed as Cinderella next to them was Krillin dressed as a warlock.

Trunks was pleasantly tipsy, smiling at Goten who was dancing with Chi Chi while Bulma was dancing with Goku. Wobbly on his heals Trunks made his way to the bar, walking into Yamcha as he did.

"hey there Trunks" the Raven haired man said.

"Hi Yam" smiled Trunks "drink and Heels don't go together" he said laughing as he swayed slightly.

"Alcohol and anything doesn't go together" smirked Yamcha reaching out to steady the other man "be careful"

"thanks!" grinned Trunks "what a drink?"

"Yeah, Tien's gone off someway" Yamcha said as the two walked towards the bar, smiling hello's to everyone they saw. Trunks giggled at Hercule 

"how vain to come as yourself to a costume party"

"he always looked funny but with that wig on, it's even more of a laugh" agreed Yamcha joining Trunks in laughing. They reached the bar and ordered their drinks talking to a group of people that where at the bar, some of them turned out to be Chi Chi's sisters children, Tyson the eldest son, just older that Gohan and Ash a little younger that Gohan. They talked to them and the friends that they had brought it was a laugh as they talked about costumes and why they where wearing them, as the hour draw closer to it's end they moved over to a table to carry on talking because Trunks could hardly stand up straight neither could Yamcha which worried him because he hadn't had all that much to drink, feeling sick he excused himself from the group. He stumbled his way across the dance floor to reach the toilets, hanging in the nearest person as he was about to fall.

"are you alright?" asked the elderly gentleman that Yamcha was holding on to, he lead the raven haired man to a chair,

"I just feel Dizzy and Sick" mumbled Yamcha holding his head.

"is there anyone I can get for you?" the man asked,

"Tien, my Boyfriend" Yamcha gulped before leaning back willing his stomach to stop rolling.

"will you be alright, while I find this Tien?" asked the guy making sure that Yamcha would be alright, before going to find Tien but turned back again and asked "what is he wearing?"

"Jack the Ripper" said Yamcha closing his eyes as the world span around him. The Man hurried off to find the older man, leaving Yamcha in the chair. It seemed like hours before Tien's voice forced him to open is eyes.

"Tien" he said in a small voice.

"what happened?" asked Tien worriedly

"I don't know" said Yamcha before moving to lean forward "I gonna be sick" he moaned before trying to get up but a bowl was placed in front of him.

"a little too much to drink" teased Goku.

"no been drinking coke most of the night" groused Yamcha before being sick. A man moved forward putting his hand on Yamcha's forehead.

"tell me the Symptoms" he said seriously 

"dizzy, sick, can't stand straight" reeled off Yamcha holding his head.

"are you on of the Z crew?" asked the man, Yamcha nodded in agreement.

"then I think that you have been drugged but it is not having the same effect that it would have on a human because of your body structure" he said "my name is Dr Joseph Koji in the medical section of this capital Corp" he introduced "I think you have been given the date rape drug"

"date Rape drug, Who where you with?" asked Goku.

"Tyson, Ash and their friends" said Yamcha before closing his eyes,

"stay awake" said the Dr "we'll have to get him to hospital"

"I'll take him" said Tien taking Yamcha into his arms and was about to leaved when Yamcha remembered something.

"Trunks! He's still with them" he said loudly before being taken out.

~~~~##

Trunks sat with the group of friends forgetting that Yamcha had left, his head was spinning and he felt lethargic but ignored it thinking that hi was the drinks that he had been brought. One of Tyson's friends leaned over to him getting close to his face.

"hey you wanna have some fun?" he asked running his hand up Trunks' leg

"I have a boyfriend" said Trunks his tongue heavy as he pushed the hand off his leg.

"maybe you want a real man" said the friend again "come on let Jason show you a good time" he said this time running his had further up running the inside of Trunks' thigh.

"no!" said Trunks loudly moving away from the other man, who merely grinned and pulled Trunks into a kiss leaning his back into Yamcha's space. Trunks tried to push his off but his limbs wouldn't co-operate, he pushed again but he couldn't get Jason off him.

"get off" he shouted but it came out as a whisper "what did you do to me?"

"good things drugs" said Jason sneering. Trunks felt anger and he power level flash higher causing his hair to flick colours making Jason to draw back enough for Trunks to move away, knocking t the table sending it crashing to the floor, causing the glass's to break and the other men to cheer, he started to move away but Jason reached forward a pulled him into his lap.

"ah ah that was very naughty little girl" smirked Jason giving Trunks a hard smack on the backside. Trunks struggled as the hands roamed him body, Jason's hand reached up to his face running over it,

"so pretty" he said before yelping in pain as Trunks sank his teeth into Jason's hand, the older man pushed Trunks onto the floor into the smashed glass. Ignoring the blood and pain Trunks scrambled to get up, the commotion was drawing a crowd but no one was willing to help. Trunks struggled once more to get up this time some on did help him up before he was pushed behind them. The rescuer stood facing the group and Jason.

"what do you think you are doing?" he growled as flicker of blonde racing through his hair.

"just having some fun old man" sneered Jason who went to push past him to get Trunks. The rescuer caught hold of Jason's arm tightly.

"you will leave my Son alone" Vegeta shouted pushing Jason away from them. Goku can up a stood by Vegeta Trunks in his arms.

"he's drugged Trunks, like he did Yamcha" said the dark haired man "I'll get Goten take him to the hospital" 

Vegeta was listening to what Goku after he had heard what the boy had done. He didn't like showing emotion for his son but some of the human drugs could be harmful to a sayian and even if he didn't show it he did care for Trunks. His fist curled before slamming into Jason's cheek before he powered up. 

"I suggest that you done come near my son or anyone here again" he said dangerously walking towards the boy and his group. Jason and his friend scrambled out of the building leaving Tyson and Ash to their family.

Bulma was worried sick as she saw the limp figure of her son being carried out of the party, the music had stopped and employee began to leave, leaving the usual friends and family. Chi Chi and here sister Yukio where constantly asking questions of Tyson and Ash finding out that they knew nothing of the drugs, they had only met the group a couple of weeks before the party and they apologized continually until their father told them to stop before he made them sorry before they reached home. Quietly the family left, Vegeta telling Bra to look after Pan at their house while they when to see if Trunks and Yamcha were alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yamcha groaned before opening his eyes, his head hurt and his stomach felt as if it was trying to get out, looking around himself he sae another bed with familiar lavender hair.

"Trunks" he croaked but received no answer.

"he'll be out for a while longer" came a very welcome voice.

"Tien" said Yamcha as he struggled up, Tien went to the Raven haired man's side and hugged him tightly.

"I know I should have kept an eye on you" he said stoking Yamcha's hair away from his face.

"what happened after we left?" asked Yamcha leaning back.

"they group of friends where scared away by Vegeta when one of them Jason got very close to Trunks" started Tien as he sat on the bed.

"Jason tried it with Trunks?" asked Yamcha

"a bit too much apparently, before Trunks managed to bite him and was pushed into some glass on the floor and that's when Vegeta showed up and scared them to death" finished Tien before kissing Yamcha's forehead. "and you had your stomach pumped and blood cleaned but you should be alright"

"I'm sorry" said Yamcha looking away

"nothing was your fault, no-one could have thought that would happen" reassured Tien leaning against the head board pulling Yamcha to lean against him. Tien hugged Yamcha while stroking his head causing the Raven haired man to purr before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~###

Goten walked into the hospital room with a coffee slumping on Trunks' bed, smiling slightly at the other couple asleep in each other arms. He was feeling guilty for what had happened and for making Trunks wear that dress.

"I'm sorry Trunks"

"not you fault" croaked Trunks looking at Goten "I should have been more alert"

"no Trunks, no-one could have known" said Goten 

"so don't blame yourself" said Trunks smiling " do I get a kiss?" he asked using puppy eyes. Goten leant forward kissing Trunks lightly before pulling back 

"do you remember what happened?" he asked

"most of it but after I fell in the glass it is kind of fuzzy" confessed Trunks.

"Well Vegeta defended your honour" said Goten laughing slightly.

"Dad did that" gasped Trunks as he sat up ignoring the pain in his stomach and legs,

"yes, now lie still" chided Goten pushing Trunks back down. "I'll go and tell the other that you are alright"

"tell them they can come in if they want" said Yamcha showing that he was awake. Goten went to do as he was told walking back in with the Sons and Brief's following. Vegeta did an accessing glance over his son before going to stand by the window, arms folded listening to Bulma fuss over Trunks.

"are you two alright?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Fine mom" said Trunks struggling up.

"Fine Bulma" answered Yamcha as he leaned against Tien.

"the police have asked for you two to write a statement about what happened. Tyson and Ash have given the police all the information that they could" said Chi Chi sitting in one of the chairs

"I'll do one later" said Trunks "sorry for ruining you birthday party Goku" he said looking at the other man.

"nothing done" reassured Goku "It was great but nothing ever good happens to us with out the bad"

"you are being released later today but Trunks will need crutches because of the damage that was done by the glass" explained Videl.

A nurse came into the room smiling at the families 

"the doctor has signed your release forms but for the next few weeks do not to much exercise and Mr Briefs stay off your legs as much as possible until the abrasions have closed and the stitches have disappeared" she said before going out and coming back with a wheelchair. "my first assessment was not right, the Doctor said that you should use this for at least a week so that the cuts have sometime to heal"

"great" mumbled Trunks before smiling at the nurse "Thank you". The nurse left, leaving the families to deal with getting the patients ready to leave. Tien helped Yamcha change then onto his feet before turning to the others.

"I'm taking Yamcha home to rest, I thank you for inviting us to your party and I hope that this year of you life is just as good. We shall see you soon within the week if Yamcha is feeling better" said Tien 

"bye" smiled Yamcha as both of them left the room, Tien supporting Yamcha and carrying once they started to fly home. 

Goten brought the wheelchair round to the side of the bed before helping Trunks into it, being tires the lavender haired boy allowed his Koi to do so. Goten wheeled him out of the room with the family following.

~~~~##


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A hour later and Yamcha was safely a sleep with Tien cooking in the kitchen checking frequently on him.

*_I can't believe someone could do that, but it made me relies how much I love Yamcha and I'm never going to let go* _Tien was deep in thought stirring the Bolognese, not noticing Yamcha walking into the kitchen until he wrapped his arms around him.

"what time's dinner?" asked the raven haired man.

"in about two minutes, I thought you where resting" said Tien turning to face the other man, pulling him against his chest holding him tightly. "last night scared me so much" confessed Tien pulling Yamcha back to look into his eyes, "never leave me Yamcha" he whispered , his voice cracking with emotion. Yamcha leant in kissing him deeply before replying.

"never" he vowed before pulling away smiling "I'd miss you cooking too much"

Tien smiled brightly at Yamcha before leading him to the table.

"then you shall have my cooking" Tien said before setting about serving dinner.

~~~~~####

The moon presented itself in the sky waving the sun goodbye and a Lavender haired teen was ready to run away, that is if his mother and Chi Chi would let him out of the wheelchair or the settee. Trust Chi Chi to feel guilty for the actions of her nephews friends, luckily Goku had taken her home and said the Goten could stay the night but Bulma hadn't stopped fussing over him, the only good part was seeing the jealousy and annoyance in Bra's eyes at being tricked at the party and the fact that Bulma was fussing over him not her, even Vegeta was being nice in his own way by not arguing with him like he usually does to rifle his son up, but even with this Trunks just wanted to go to bed with Goten to cuddle up also a bath would be nice. Bulma finally left the lounge to go and make dinner, Trunks relaxed once his mother had left staring when someone picked him up.

"I think that someone wants alone time" whispered Goten as he carried Trunks up stairs into the bathroom.

"Bath first?" he asked  motioning to the full bath.

"wonderful" smiled Trunks pulling off his T-Shirt, while Goten pulled of his trousers then his bandages before placing him in the hot water. Once Trunks was settled Goten knelt by the side stroking Trunks' hair.

"Goten?" asked Trunks turning towards the raven haired man.

"yes Trunks" responded Goten looking into Trunks' eyes.

"make love to me tonight" he pleaded his eyes begging.

"What' the matter?" asked Goten.

"I want to replace his feeling with your, I want to carry on where he stopped please" asked Trunks

"of course I will" whispered Goten kissing Trunks lightly.

"Thank you" smiled Trunks. Goten pulled Trunks out of the bath and sat him down on the toilet when he remembered Trunks' legs.

"What about your legs?" asked Goten as he reapplied the bandages.

"there fine, please you said" said Trunks he eyes pleading once more.

"as long as I don't hurt you" said Goten wrapping Trunks in a towel before carrying him to his room. Laying Trunks on the bed before moving away to lock the door, smiling at Trunks he started t unbutton his shirt followed by his trousers staring into Trunks' eyes as he did so making the light haired boy blush as arousal spread through his body. Goten crawled on the bed until he was above Trunks leaning down to draw Trunks into a deep kiss while running his hands down Trunks' sides and across his chest, whilst Trunks clung to his back running his hands mapping the muscles letting out moans of pleasure.

Goten pulled away moving down Trunks' body reaching down to reach Trunks' erection before moving to face it, kissing the tip lightly before taking into his mouth holding Trunks' hips as he set about pleasuring his Koi. Trunks gasped and moaned before yelling his release. Goten held Trunks while he rode the wave before coming back to himself smiling widely at the dark haired boy telling his that he was fine and urging him to carry on, opening his legs wider for Goten to slide between them. Goten reached into the draw beside the bed to receive the lube, gently Goten put a large amount onto his fingers before teasing Trunks' entrance before pushing one finger in followed by the second as they worked together to stretch Trunks but also to revive his erection. Adding a third finger Goten put some lube onto his own proof of arousal before leaning up to kiss Trunks deeply as he entered him. They set a slow rhythm both knowing what the other wanted and used it to create a frenzy of pleasure, they soon reached their climax shouted the others name as they rode the wave of release.

~~

The moon reached into the highest point in the sky revealing the people below in their beds from the forest where Tien and Yamcha where asleep in each others arms, to the city where Trunks and Goten where. They had survived another event in their lives and they love had become stronger for it.

THE END!!!


End file.
